Fired
by Red-volution
Summary: Dipecat. Satu kata itu yang terus terngiang dikepala Sakura. Siapa yang menduga, dihari biasa yang cerah, tiba-tiba terdengar penuturan tragis bagaikan petir di siang bolong? Lantas apa yang akan dilakukan Sakura untuk membujuk 'bosnya' ini?/BadSummary/NS/Don't like don't read!


_**Diclaimer: Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto, fic ini punya saya.**_

 _ **Warning: AU, OOC, Typo, cerita mainstream, DLDR!**_

 _ **Pair: NaruSaku always^^**_

 _ **Genre: Romance, a little bit humor (maybe)**_

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

 _ **#**_

 _ **#**_

 _ **#**_

 _ **#**_

Sakura menatap nanar pria berambut pirang jabrik di hadapanya. Senyum -seringai- yang terkembang di bibir tipis itu benar-benar membuat Sakura ingin menonjok wajah rupawan yang selalu memasang ekspresi tanpa dosa tersebut.

"Kau serius?" Bisik parau perempuan berambut pink sebahu itu.

Sosok yang ditanya terkekeh. Bersedekap tangan dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran 'singgasananya'. "Tentu saja serius. Memangnya apa kau pernah melihatku tidak serius?" Tutur lembut pria yang merupakan bos Sakura.

A-apa? Jadi bosnya benar-benar serius? Pria itu benar-benar serius ingin memecatnya? Yang benar saja!

Selama ini apa yang kurang dari pekerjaanya? Ia selalu mengerjakan tugas dengan baik. Selalu membuat laporan yang sesuai. Bertanggung jawab dengan tugasnya. Bahkan tak jarang ia ikut lembur bersama bosnya dikala pekerjaan mereka begitu menumpuk.

Ia juga selalu menuruti keinginan bosnya sekalipun keinginan yang konyol. Pernah sekali ia disuruh memasakan ramen di kantor... Memang itu belum terlalu konyol, tapi hal yang diminta setelahnyalah yang membuat Sakura ingin menghajar habis-habisan pria tampan berambut pirang itu.

Hal yang membuat Sakura mengutuk serta menyumpah serapahi bosnya adalah... Ia disuruh menyuapi!

Ya, MENYUAPI! Seakan-akan bosnya itu bayi berumur satu tahun yang belum bisa berkata 'mama'. Dalih pria itu adalah karena tanganya terlalu pegal setelah banyak menandatangani dokumen. Tapi yang terparah alasanya karena banyak pegawai yang melihat kegiatan suap menyuap -bukan tindak korupsi, melainkan suap-menyuap secara harfiah.

Cih, memang dasar bosnya sudah kelewat stres karena pekerjaan mungkin? Ck! Tuh kan, ia menggerutu lagi...

Gigi Sakura bergemeletuk lantaran ia mengeraskan rahangnya. Tanganya sudah mengepal keras hingga buku jarinya memutih. Rasa-rasanya ia mampu menghantam apapun sampai hancur! Tapi ekspresi wajah pria dihadapanya juga masih sama, tidak terpengaruh dengan seramnya wajah Sakura sekarang. Pria itu masih terlihat santai, kelewat santai malah...

Sambil menunjuk tepat didepan hidung mancung bosnya, Sakura berteriak lantang. "APA ALASANMU MEMECATKU?!" Mungkin terdengar tidak sopan meneriaki atasan kita sendiri, _but who cares_?

Saat ini yang Sakura pentingkan adalah nasib dan kariernya di pekerjaan ini. Pekerjaan menjadi sekertaris pribadi CEO Namikaze Corp yang sudah dijalaninya selama setahun.

Pria yang di teriaki tak tampak berpikir untuk mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan Sakura. Seakan semuanya sudah tertulis jelas di kepalanya.

Iris _blue sky_ milik Namikaze Naruto, menatap tenang iris _green forest_ milik sekertaris pribadinya. Ia terlebih dahulu tersenyum simpul sebelum menjawab. "Alasanya sederhana saja. Bukan karena pekerjaanmu yang kurang bagus atau apa. Tapi karena sikapmu padakulah yang membuatmu dipecat."

Sakura berkedip, tak mengerti. "Haa? Memangnya sikapku padamu selama ini begitu mengganggumu?" Ia mencoba memperjelas apa yang dikatakan Naruto.

"Begitulah." Tukas Naruto pendek. Kali ini Sakura melangkah maju lantas menggebrak meja kerja bosnya, membuat beberapa tumpuk dokumen serta barang-barang lainya berserakan.

Hal itu membuat Naruto menatap aneh pada perempuan di depanya. Seakan mengerti tatapan itu, Sakura mendengus lalu membereskan kekacauan yang dilakukanya.

Masih sambil membereskan meja sang bos, Sakura kembali melontarkan pertanyaan. "Lalu sebenarnya sikap mana dariku yang membuatmu terganggu?"

Sang direktur muda tampak berpikir kali ini. Mengusap dagunya yang lancip dengan sebelah tangan. " _Well_ , aku bisa menyebutkan banyak." Matanya yang beriris biru sebiru samudra tampak menerawang.

"Sebutkan saja yang mana!" Gerutu wanita cantik itu.

"Hmm, yang pertama kurasa karena kau suka kasar padaku." Alasan pertama sudah terlontar. Tinggal menunggu respon wanita diseberang mejanya saja.

Dahi Sakura berkerut. Sepertinya kurang jelas, ya...

Satu telunjuk Naruto mengetuk pelan ubun-ubunya. "Apa kau ingat berapa kali kau pernah memukul kepalaku ini?" Mulanya kerutan tadi nampak menebal tapi hanya sekilas saat Sakura sudah paham apa yang Naruto maksud.

Ia lalu mendengus. Memang sih, dia akui kalau ia suka memukul kepala bosnya. Bahkan sudah tak terhitung berapa kali dia memukul kepala bosnya. Ratusan? Ribuan? Atau mungkin jutaan!? -err... mungkin tidak sampai sebanyak itu...

Ia tak akan segan melakukan itu dimanapun, kapanpun, dan bagaimanapun keadaanya meskipun pria itu bosnya. Tapi dia melakukan itu HANYA ketika bosnya sudah dirasa kelewatan dalam melakukan sesuatu, contohnya saja, melakukan hal konyol yang membuat dirinya nampak bodoh. Salah satunya soal menyuapi tadi jika kalian ingin tahu...

"Aku melakukan itu karena kau selalu saja melakukan hal-hal bodoh! Dan apa kau sadar, kadang hal itu juga bisa membuatku terlihat aneh dimata orang lain, _baka_! Jadi hal yang wajar kan, jika aku memukulmu?" Naruto tak terlalu mendengar racauan Sakura. Pria itu justru tengah sibuk melonggarkan ikatan dasinya.

Merasa tak diperhatikan, Sakura lantas berdecak sebal. Decakan itulah yang membuat Naruto mengalihkan perhatianya dari dasi yang menggantung di leher. "Sudah selesai meracaunya?" Ejek pimpinan tertinggi Namikaze Corp. Perusahaan terbesar dan tersukses di Jepang.

"Sudah!"

Naruto terkekeh. "Itulah hal kedua yang membuatku terganggu. Kau selalu cerewet dan berlebihan dalam menanggapi sesuatu."

Kedua tangan Sakura bersedekap. "Cerewet katamu?" Soal itu... sepertinya juga benar. Ia memang cerewet, tapi ia cerewet masih dalam batasan yang normal.

"Ya, cerewet. Hampir semua hal yang kulakukan selalu membuatmu menceramahiku dengan kalimat yang penting sampai kalimat tak penting yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan masalah tadi. Kau pikir aku ini anak kecil yang selalu butuh diceramahi?" Lanjut Naruto dengan kalimat panjang lebar yang diakhiri dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang terdengar menyindir bagi Sakura.

Bibir Sakura mengerucut. "Aku tidak merasa cerewet! Aku hanya mengatakan hal yang perlu kukatakan padamu jika kau mulai menyebalkan!"

Naruto terlihat tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga memegangi perutnya. Bibir Sakura semakin mengerucut. "Dan itu harus lima paragraf?" Sindir pria tampan itu lagi setelah berhasil menghentikan tawanya.

Sakura membuang muka. "Huh! Baiklah, aku mengaku kalau mungkin aku agak cerewet! Tapi hanya karena cerewet bukan berarti kau harus memecatku, kan? Lagipula tidak setiap waktu aku cerewet."

"Keras kepala."

"Haa?"

"Keras kepala. Itulah hal ketiga yang membuatku terganggu. Kau selalu memaksakan kehendakmu padahal akulah yang berhak memutuskan kebijakan di perusahaan ini. Apa kau punya pembelaan terhadap hal ini?" Naruto kali ini melepas dasinya dan menggulung kedua lengan bajunya sebatas siku.

Sakura nampak termenung. Bingung ingin membantah seperti apa. Senyum remeh muncul di bibir Naruto. Pria itu berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri sekertaris cantiknya. "Hei, kenapa diam saja?" Ia menyandarkan dirinya di meja kerjanya, langsung berhadapan dengan jarak yang dekat dengan Sakura.

Sakura merasa ritme degup jantungnya mulai aneh saat berhadapan langsung dengan sang bos. Pikiranya mulai melenceng ke hal-hal yang- 'ehm', saat melihat seringai seksi itu.

"Ehem! Sepertinya kau tengah sibuk memikirkan sesuatu?" Deheman dengan suara berat khas Naruto berhasil menyelamatkan Sakura dari pikiran-pikiran kotornya. Buru-buru wanita itu menggeleng lalu menatap tajam atasanya. "Kalau soal keras kepala... Err... a-aku hanya ingin yang terbaik baik perusahaan... itu saja." Gumamnya dengan volume pelan tapi masih bisa didengar oleh indera pendengar Naruto.

Naruto manggut-manggut mengerti. "Hmm... Sepertinya itu boleh dijadikan alasan. Cukup bagus, tapi..."

 _Sett_

Jantung Sakura serasa ingin meloncat keluar dari rongga dadanya saking kagetnya. Itu semua terjadi berkat ulah bosnya yang meraih pinggulnya seenak jidatnya dan merengkuhnya dengan erat. Sekarang jarak keduanya hampir tak ada. Jarak yang tercipta hanyalah jarak antar wajah, itupun hanya beberapa senti.

Sakura bisa merasakan hembusan napas pria dihadapanya yang menerpa wajah porselenya, membuat wajah itu merona merah layaknya tomat segar.

'Apa yang mau dilakukan si _baka_ ini?' Batin wanita pink itu. Dirinya ingin segera melepas rengkuhan Naruto, tapi di satu sisi, _inner_ -nya tengah menjerit dan melompat kegirangan sekarang. Sialan... Kenapa tubuhnya menolak diajak bekerja sama, sih?

'Sudahlah, bukanya kau juga ingin selalu berdekatan dengan Naruto?' Eh, _inner_ -nya malah kembali memanas-manasinya. Arkh, sialan semuanya! Sialan _inner_ -nya! Sialan Naruto! Sialan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang!

"Le-lepas, _baka_!" Sakura meronta, menahan Naruto yang mencoba semakin merapat menggunakan dua telapak tanganya. Tapi Naruto tak bergeming. Oh iya... Sakura lupa kalau pria yang dihadapinya adalah Naruto. Seberapa keraspun ia berusaha, pasti pria itu tetap yang akan menang. Ia akan selalu lemah bila menghadapi Naruto yang 'seperti ini'.

Yang dimaksud 'seperti ini' adalah Naruto yang menunjukan sisi kemaskulinanya. Naruto yang terlihat tampan, keran- eh, keren maksudnya, dan, ehm... seksi... Tunggu! Apa ia bilang seksi tadi?

Jika dalam keadaan biasa, maksudnya Naruto yang jahil, menyebalkan, dan _baka_ , ia pasti tak akan segan-segan menghajar Naruto.

Wajah Sakura semakin memerah saat Naruto menempelkan dahi mereka satu sama lain. Saling menatap dalam jarak dekat bukan hal yang bagus untuk kerja jantungnya. Tapi, ia tidak berpikir untuk menjauhkan wajahnya. Ia malah merasa begitu nyaman saat ini. Akhirnya ia memejamkan matanya sama seperti yang dilakukan pria dihadapanya beberapa detik yang lalu, kemudian ia lingkarkan kedua tanganya ke leher Naruto.

Naruto pun tersenyum menanggapi respon Sakura. "Kau tahu, masih ada beberapa alasan lain yang membuatku ingin memecatmu. Tapi yang terakhirlah yang paling tidak kusuka."

Sakura membuka kelopak mata beriris hijau bening miliknya, mengerutkan dahinya yang lebar. "Hm? Yang mana?"

Terlihatlah sebuah seringai milik Naruto lagi. Ah, lama-lama seringai itu semakin menggoda Sakura saja...

Sakura hening sejenak menunggu apa yang akan Naruto katakan kepadanya. Masih dengan seringai barusan, akhirnya terlontarlah kalimat pendek dari mulut Naruto. "Kau terlalu mengekangku."

... Mengekang?

Sakura mendorong pelan tubuh Naruto, memperlebar jarak antar keduanya supaya ia bisa menatap pria itu dengan jelas.

"Mengekang bagaimana maksudmu?" Jujur, kalau yang satu ini Sakura benar-benar tidak paham. Mengekang dalam hal apa? Ia merasa tidak pernah mengekang siapapun, apalagi seorang Namikaze Naruto.

Nada kebingungan yang tertangkap indera pendengaran Naruto cukup membantunya mengerti kalau wanita dipelukanya tidak paham. Pria itu memutar bola mata, dahinya sedikit berkerut tengah mengingat-ingat sesuatu. "Yah, kau tahu, sadar atau tidak kau mengekangku dalam beberapa hal." Sakura dibuat makin bingung.

"Hmm... Contohnya saja makanan yang sering kumakan. Kau selalu melarangku untuk makan ramen secara berlebihan dan malah menyuruhku untuk sering makan sayuran. Lalu kau juga sering melarangku"

Sakura hendak menyahut sebelum Naruto melanjutkan kembali argumenya. "Selain itu kau juga mengekangku dalam hal lain. Pakaian, kerapian, cara bicaraku! Aku mulai bingung, sebenarnya aku atau kau bosnya ya?"

Saat hendak berbicara, Sakura harus dibuat kesal karena kembali di potong oleh Naruto. "Dan yang terakhir... Kau juga mengekangku dalam urusan..."

Sakura cukup tegang menunggu apa yang akan diucapkan Naruto. Seringai pria tampan itu membuat keringat dipelipisnya meleleh turun.

"... Perempuan..."

"A-apa? Bukanya kau sudah punya-"

"Sstt! Diam dan dengarkan dulu!" Naruto memerintah dengan tegas.

"Entah ini hanya perasaanku saja atau memang sepertinya kau selalu mencoba menjauhkanku dari wanita yang ingin mendekatiku, apa itu benar?"

"A-aaa..." Wajah Sakura merona hebat. Apa bosnya ini sadar akan perbuatanya selama ini? Aaaa! Gawat kalau begitu!

'Kena kau.' Batin Naruto penuh kemenangan. Meski Naruto mengetahui perbuatan sekertarisnya selama ini, tapi ia tidak terlalu mempermasalahkanya. Ia justru malah senang.

"A-apa ma-maksudmu Naruto? A-aku benar-benar ti-tidak me-mengerti!" Sakura kalang kabut. Sebisa mungkin ia mencoba mengelak agar bosnya tidak tahu kebenaran akan hal ini. Memang dirinya tidak menampik kalau ia memang menjauhkan wanita yang selalu mendekati Naruto. Tapi bukan tanpa alasan. Ia melakukan itu karena-

"Heeeh? Tidak perlu coba menghindar, Sa-ku-ra- _chan_! Kau kira aku tidak sadar kau melakukan itu? Ingat seorang klien wanita bernama Shion? Banyak orang bilang kalau Shion menyukaiku. Dan saat kita tengah mendiskusikan kerjasama sambil makan disebuah restoran, aku tahu kalau kaulah yang memberi obat pencuci perut ke makananya, _ne_?"

 _What the-_ bagaimana bisa?

"E-enak saja! Jangan menuduhku sembarangan, _baka_!" Bentak Sakura dengan nada yang cukup tinggi.

'Sialan! Kenapa Naruto bisa tahu hal itu?' Pikir Sakura. Tentu ia ingat dengan jelas siapa itu Shion. Wanita berambut pirang pucat yang centil dan soknya minta ampun. Memang ia cantik, tapi kelewat sombong. Seakan-akan hanya dirinyalah satu-satunya wanita paling cantik di bumi- dan planet lain mungkin? Seperti mars misalnya?

Tapi bukan hanya itu saja yang membuat Sakura jengkel dan tak suka padanya. Wanita itu dengan berani dan secara terang-terangan mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Naruto dan bersumpah bahwa ia akan mendapatkan Naruto!

Sontak satu kantor dibuat geger. Bukan hanya dikantor, tapi juga di berbagai media massa. Dan oleh sebab itulah Sakura memutuskan memberi sedikit 'pelajaran' pada Shion. Lagipula, bagaimana bisa Sakura tenang-tenang saja saat melihat gelagat wanita itu?

Ia lebih suka merobek otaknya, membawanya ke tengah perempatan terdekat lalu bermain lompat tali denganya daripada harus bersikap tenang dan berkepala dingin!

Seringai Naruto makin melebar ketika Sakura yang terlihat begitu jelas berbohong. "Sudahlah, mengaku saja! Selain itu masih ada seorang lagi yang kau jauhkan dariku. Sekertaris pribadiku sebelummu, Hinata- _chan_!"

 _Degg_

Jantung Sakura berdebum dengan kencang satu kali ketika mendengar Naruto menyebut nama itu. Ia hanya bisa mematung dengan tangan terkepal erat.

"Hehe! Kira-kira bagaimana kabarnya ya, Sakura- _chan_? Setelah kau memaksaku untuk memecatnya dan mengajukan diri untuk menjadi sekertaris pribadiku? Padahal dia gadis yang baik..." Naruto lihat wanita pink dihadapanya menunduk. Geraman pelan terdengar di telinga peka Naruto.

Lama kelamaan aura disekitar Sakura menggelap, dan itulah yang Naruto tunggu-tunggu...

Semakin gelap, senyum Naruto makin melebar...

Semakin gelap- tunggu dulu... Se-seharusnya Sakura tidak semenakutkan inikan? Ini benar-benar diluar perkiraanya.

"S-sakura- _chan_? K-kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" Dengan takut-takut pria blondie bertubuh tinggi tegap itu mencoba menanyakan keaadaan Sakura.

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa?" Sakura mendesis. Jujur, suara yang menusuk itu belum pernah Naruto dengar dari Sakura.

 _Jreengg_

Sakura mengangkat wajah dan seketika itu juga Naruto bergidik ngeri. Mungkin memang bukan hal bagus untuk mencoba memancing kemarahan wanita didepanya ini...

"Sepertinya kau ini memang minta dihajar? Kau itu bodoh atau bagaimana? Aku menjauhkan semua wanita itu karena aku ini..."

 _Glekk_

"Aku ini..."

 _Uh-oh..._

"... ISTRIMU BODOOHHH!"

 _Duak_

 _Bughh_

 _Buaghh_

 _Duashh_

"GYAAAA!"

.

.

.

.

 **End**

.

.

 **A/N: Thanks semua readers! Semoga menghibur ^^b**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Epilogue**

.

.

Sakura mendengus, bibir Naruto mengerucut. Tak henti-hentinya pria tampan itu mengelus pipi serta kepalanya akibat 'sentuhan' tangan lembut istrinya.

Sakuta berdecih satu kali lantas melipat tangan. "Sakura- _chan_ , kau tahu kalau pukulanmu itu sakit, kan?"

"Dan kau tahu seharusnya jangan membuatku marah, kan?"

"Huuh! Iya-iya aku minta maaf! Habisnya kau terus-terusan menyembunyikan identitasmu sebagai istriku. Karena itulah jangan salahkan aku jika banyak wanita yang mendekatiku!" Ujar Naruto santai.

"Kau-" saat hendak mengangkat tinjunya lagi, terlebih dahulu tangan Naruto mencekalnya. Pria itu dengan lembut mencengkram pergelangan tangan kanan Sakura serta meraih bahunya, lalu ia mendorong pelan tubuh mungil itu bersandar di meja kerjanya.

Setelah dirasa Sakura sudah tak berniat memukulnya, Naruto pun melepas cengkeramanya. Tapi setelahnya ia malah menarik pinggul ramping istrinya seperti tadi. "Sudahlah, jangan marah lagi." Tak tahan dengan ekspresi cemberut istrinya membuat Naruto terkekeh.

"Kau dulu yang mencari gara-gara denganku, _baka_! Apa-apaan sikapmu pada Hinata dan Shion? Kau membuat banyak orang berpikir kalau mereka dekat denganmu, dan tentu saja aku marah soal itu!"

"Hoo... jadi kau cemburu?"

Skakmat! Argh, kenapa pria dihadapanya ini sangat menyebalkan?!

"K-kalau iya memang kenapa!?" Percuma bila mengelak, Sakura tahu akan hal itu. Jadi ia lebih baik berterus terang. Siapa tahu setelah berhasil memecahkan masalah ini hubunganya dan Naruto semakin lengket?

Naruto tersenyum. Kali ini bukan seringai tapi sebuah senyum lembut."Jadi begitu, ya? Haha... kenapa tidak bilang dari awal?"

Sakura hanya membuang muka. Tapi Naruto bisa tahu kalau wanita gambaran bunga sakura itu merona. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir jika aku berpaling darimu. Aku tidak memandang mereka sama seperti caraku memandangmu. Mereka hanya kuanggap teman, itu saja."

"Yang benar?" Kini dengan berani Sakura menatap lurus iris _blue sky_ suaminya. Mencoba mencari kebohongan tapi tak menemukanya barang sedikitpun. Dan itu membuat senyum terpatri dengan indah dibibir peach Sakura.

"Tentu saja benar!" Sakura terkekeh lalu menggelayutkan lenganya dengan manja keleher Naruto. " _Ne_ , lalu apa kau benar-benar akan memecatku?"

"Sepertinya tidak jadi." Gumam Naruto, membenamkan wajahnya dilekukan leher jenjang wanitanya.

"Dan soal sikap-sikapku yang mengganggumu, aku minta ma-"

"Tidak perlu minta maaf. Dan kau juga jangan mencoba mengubah sikap-sikapmu itu karena kau tahu? Sikap-sikap itulah yang membuatku makin mencintaimu..." Wajah Sakura serasa terbakar sekarang. Ia kesal karena ia selalu kalah dengan mudah oleh Naruto... Tapi, ia menyukainya... Ia tidak pernah tahu kalau kekalahan bisa terasa semanis ini.

"Dasar gombal!"


End file.
